


Nightmares

by Navaros



Series: Lucifer Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe to the rescue, F/M, He is adorable, Let my Devil sleep, Nightmares, Take the fluff, and the snuggie, the devil always has troubled sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/pseuds/Navaros
Summary: He hadn’t told Chloe exactly what he dreamt, but she got glimpses every now and then, when he would speak in his sleep. And she would be stupid if she thought his dreams were about pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again Antarctic_Echoes, the best beta reader ever <3
> 
> And now on with my next Lucibingo prompt card

Lucifer’s nightmares were horrible. He rarely talked about them, but Chloe knew he had them every night.   
She had learned early in their relationship that Lucifer never slept when his past sexual encounters had been present. He had just rested his eyes and dozed a little, always aware of his surroundings, always ready to attack. He only allowed himself to truly rest when he was alone.    
And he needed sleep - she had known this ever since he deprived himself of sleep for almost 2 weeks. It had been horrible for him and everyone involved.   
The reason why he didn’t allow himself to sleep when others were present became clear pretty soon after they started their ‘thing’, following a lot of frustration on her part because he wouldn’t stay over.    
Chloe loved that the Devil himself had accepted her pace to go forward, but this situation had become ridiculous - she had even offered to share her bed with him if he would behave. Still Lucifer had always declined the offer, even though she could see that he would have loved to stay.

  
One day though, Lucifer had fallen asleep while they were watching a movie. He was deep in the land of dreams and Chloe couldn’t believe it, because it had never happened before. He would always open one eye or hum to her if she addressed him, but not this time.   
Sadly the peace hadn’t lasted long.    
The Devil in her arms had started moving, his face contorting with pain, fear and panic.   
It had been a soft whimper at first, which then transformed into a panicked scream before he jolted awake and looked like a wild and dangerous animal, ready to attack.   
His breathing had been fast and shallow while his blazing red eyes had searched every corner for a threat that wasn’t there. She had known she was lucky his wings didn’t unfurl and slice her.   
Chloe had learned then that for eons Lucifer never slept more than a few hours without waking up.    
He had been ashamed and wanted to bolt again. Weakness was not allowed in hell or the Silver City. It had been strange for him to show his fears since he was the big bad Devil,   
but his Detective had wrapped her arms around his waist and promised to be there for him. Always.

It had taken him a while to calm down enough to talk to her. That night had been the first one they had shared her bed together. Just cuddling - something new to Lucifer as well, so Chloe had made sure he got plenty of that.

 

Now he stayed over regularly, but not every night since there was not much sleep with him involved and he had to run LUX, as well. 

The good thing was that Chloe seemed to be able to help him. 

He hadn’t told Chloe exactly what he dreamt, but she got glimpses every now and then, when he would speak in his sleep. And she would be stupid if she thought his dreams were about pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows.

So when he woke up at night, screaming and thrashing around, Chloe touched his face. That was all that was needed for the Devil to get anchored in this moment. More than once his wings had popped out; sometimes he would use them as a cocoon after he fell asleep, but not today.

Today the Devil shared his bed with Chloe. 

 

_ “Can you accept who I truly am?” _

_ “I don’t know.” _

 

She remembered those words and now it seemed so long ago.

It had taken her some time to come around, but she did and now the figure from her nightmares was weeping in her arms while Chloe caressed his hairless scalp.

By now she knew every scar, every ridge and every blistered part of his body. And he was terrifying beautiful.

Chloe showed him that he was loved, no matter how he looked. And his Crispy side - as she liked to call it - was nothing he needed to hide. Not from her.

Lucifer shivered. He was cold from the stress and the tension leaving him. His dream seemed to be really bad today. 

“Snuggie and ice cream? Maybe one of the cheesy rom coms you love so much?” she asked while tracing one of the big scars on his head. 

Lucifer nodded. Even when he got more relaxed, he still had problems letting go of her. Chloe took her time, caressing him, knowing he wasn’t able to talk while he was coming down from a panic attack. 

Of course she was tired, and yes, she had to get up for work in a few hours, but what monster would let this lonely soul suffer just for something so unimportant?

After she kissed the scar she was tracing before, she untangled herself from him to get his cookie dough ice cream - damn him and his supernatural metabolism - his snuggly blanket and the tablet. Lucifer didn’t expect her to watch the movies with him. He was just happy to be next to her while eating and watching stuff. Modern technology was something delightful.

That still didn’t stop Chloe from snuggling into his side after kissing, resting her head on his chest and enjoying his warmth. By now she knew it would only take her a few minutes to get lulled to sleep by his heartbeat. 

 

In the morning there was a pretty familiar picture when she woke up. Lucifer had placed the empty (of course) ice cream pint on the bedside drawer next to his tablet. He was still wrapped in his snuggie, his wings covering them and his face buried in her side. Lucifer, when he was relaxed enough, would also roll into a little - hah, damn him for being too tall - ball, bury his face at her side and snore into her.  It was adorable, and a sign that he trusted her. 

She sneaked out of bed, letting him sleep, to get ready for the day.

The first time she had done this, Lucifer had panicked again after he woke up alone, but by now he knew she wouldn’t leave him. It was just that not everyone had the luck to see work as optional and she refused to take his money.

“See you later, my cuddly Devil,” she whispered in his ear before she left to get to the precinct, while he just answered a sleepy “Hmpf.” Yes, it was absolutely adorable.

Chloe knew Lucifer wouldn’t come to the precinct for at least three more hours. She could basically hear his “You can’t rush perfection, Darling,” in his stupid - not stupid British accent. 

At least now she had time to work on the paperwork he was not helping her with, and already looking forward to the coffee Lucifer would undoubtedly bring her.    
He always did and it was always perfect.    
It wouldn’t surprise her if Lucifer just jumped behind the counter to make the coffee himself….yes….yes, that was totally a possibility.   
And she loved it. Yes, loving the Devil was exhausting and their relationship was bumpy from time to time, but in the end it was worth it.   
Every day Lucifer looked at her with a desire in his eyes she hadn’t seen in Dan’s since they married. He was sweet, unconventional, and always surprising her.    
He respected her wishes, never flaunted his money, or told her to quit her job, because he knew she loved catching the bad guys.   
And the most important thing was that he loved Trixie. Sure he still had trouble dealing with her, but he was trying, and hey, at least he wouldn’t throw toys for her to fetch anymore.   
But Chloe knew he loved her daughter, for she remembered one night when she had found Lucifer in Trixie’s bed.   
  
It had been awkward for his long frame and uncomfortable for his giant wings, but he was lying next to her, covering her with his feathers and humming a little melody.   
Later he told Chloe that her daughter had a nightmare about Malcolm. He was still haunting Trixie’s dreams from time to time and the clueless Devil did what he thought was right. It was of course, and it made Chloe love him even more, if that was possible.   
By now Lucifer knew how important it was to have someone when you felt bad and he had been trying to be that for Trixie. Even if that meant crooked feathers, numb wings and weird muscle pain from staying in an awkward position for too long.   
And whenever she was home late, he was there to cook her dinner and sometimes even tell her a bedtime story.   
Chloe didn’t doubt anymore that those stories were real and for Trixie’s sake Lucifer even kept the stories child-friendly...and Chloe sometimes got to hear the uncensored version, which made her blush more than once.   
And maybe she would be able to help him with his nightmares in the long run. She hoped so, because if someone deserved some peace in his sleep, it was the Devil.   
  



End file.
